


Alpha Stiles

by SPS-unfinished (sevpottersnape)



Series: Incomplete Teen Wolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Always an Alpha Stiles, Incomplete, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, yes even when he was human he was still an alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/SPS-unfinished
Summary: After the thing with Gerard Argent Derek decides he cannot trust Scott as an Alpha anymore so he turns to Stiles asking if he would accept the bite. Stiles has to speak with his father before he can decide anything that important.Sadly I do not remember where I was going with this...





	Alpha Stiles

Werewolf aging is different from normal human aging in that it is much slower, especially during and following the teen years. However there are exceptions, like Peter who looks so much older than he should. Stress of the mind and body can cause problems which is why Peter who is only about 5 years older than Derek looks almost 15 years older now. Derek himself looks a little older than he should but not as drastic as he could have since he had his sister for the majority of the time after his family’s death. Cora, despite being upset at the loss, was young enough for it not to put almost any strain on her, which is why she still looks so young even though she is only a year or two younger than Derek.

Derek and Stiles discuss the fact that Derek is only 23, Cora is 21 and Peter is 28. He brings it up so that Stiles understands why his best friend will continue to look young. He explains that the younger a person is bit the more likely they will survive as younger individuals are already going through changes in their body so adding one on isn’t as hard on them…. Though there are exceptions, like Paige who was young and was bitten. She fought the bite, she had no choice, and it was something she actively feared.

Unlike Scott who while a bit freaked by being attacked wasn’t terrorized like Paige. Stiles finds this fascinating but wants to know why Derek is suddenly bringing it up.

“I think you should get the bite.”

“Wh-what?”

“Peter made a mistake the night he bit Scott, well not a mistake, but a rushed call when he decided to bite Scott.”

“How do you figure?”

“Deaton goes on and on about the true alpha that is Scott… but he spent nearly his entire time as a beta following your lead… or maybe my uncle wasn’t so rushed in his decision as I was thinking. Even with you as only a human Scott still tried to defer to you over his alpha.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I think had he bit you instead of Scott he would have been dealing with a pure alpha.”

“Pure what is that like Scott being the true alpha?”

“Not as such, a pure alpha was never and will never be a beta, they are usually born but there are rare occasions when one forms when they are turned, rarer than a true alpha, who are beta wolves that have shown a strong enough will.”

“Ok… so what are you wanting that you are telling me this?”

“As I said, I think you should get the bite.”

“Wait if you think I will automatically turn alpha wont that compete against Scott and his true alpha thing?”

Derek shrugs. “It can for wolves that aren’t friends first, but you and Scott should be fine… There may be friction in terms of leading here but I’m sure you would be able to work it out.”

“Ok but why the sudden wish for me to be bitten?”

“Because if you are an alpha like I think you will be then I want you to be MY alpha.”

“What about Scott?”

Derek looks away grimacing. “I can’t trust him, I try but my skin crawls.”

Stiles frowns trying to remember why Derek would feel like that. “What happened?”

“You weren’t there?”

“When?”

“Before the Kanima…”

Stiles shakes his head. “Not really, I drove through a wall to hit the Kanima with my jeep.”

Derek nods refusing to look towards Stiles. “The Kanima, Gerard and Scott pinned me down then Scott forced me to bite Gerard… it’s why Gerard is a wolf now.”

Stiles is disgusted, at Scott not Derek. “That’s why over the summer you only called on me.” Not a question.

Derek nods. “Part of it, most of it, and I think a little part of me always considered you an alpha. I won’t say I didn’t resent you at least a little back then. Mostly I was hurting and scared and there was this new wolf who didn’t have an alpha, and then there was this human who may as well have been an alpha who took care of us.”

“Ok… and that isn’t an ok to being bit just that I’m beginning to see where you’re coming from… I just… Why me?”

“As I said; you, a human, took care of us. Isaac and Erica told me about when Jackson attacked at the bar, you put their safety first by pushing them out ahead of you. I can’t even begin to go into what you have done for Scott… for me.”

Stiles turns away. “So you want to turn me… so that I will be an alpha, your alpha specifically?”

“I do.”

“But why me? I mean after the last few months I figured -”

“You figured I would blame you for being possessed by the nogitsune… or what the nogitsune made you do.”

Stiles nods. “I wouldn't blame you.”

“No one blames you for any of it, especially me.”

“I hurt people… I killed people… I killed Allison!”

“No! That monster killed people, that monster hurt people!” Derek growls. “Allison died protecting her friends, she died trying to save you, and that is no one’s fault but the nogitsune.”

“But-”

“I said no Stiles. If you think you should be blamed for this do you also think we should blame Kira’s mother? Or how about the government for creating the internment camp holding her when she summoned the nogitsune? Or any other set of circumstances that all came together to create a perfect storm of bad coincidences. None of which was your fault.”

Stiles turns back to Derek eyes shining. “I need to think about it.”

Derek nods. “I can understand that… Talk to your father, I know he will understand… or at least try to.”

Stiles shakes his head a bit. “Yeah I think I’m gonna do that.”

Derek nods. “There is no time limit on my offer but I hope it doesn’t take too long.”

Stiles nods. “I’m gonna go.”

“Alright…” Derek waits until Stiles is nearly at the door. “As I said though; no one blames you for any of this least of all me. Peter’s decision to not bite you that night he bit Scott was most likely due to fear of your power not any weakness on your part.”

Stiles pauses at that. “He offered it to me once… Before he died the first time ya know. I was trying to stop him from hurting Melissa and he offered. I told him no, I wonder if he knew that would be my answer to him that night.”

“At the time you had been going through everything with Scott so yes, I think he knew you would turn him down that night.”

“I should have an answer for you soon.” He says finally as he walks out the door.

Alone Derek sighs hoping he was able to convince Stiles. As much as he liked Scott he knows that isn’t the kind of Alpha that was needed here.

~

Two hours later.

~

Stiles is sitting at his dining room table, where he has been since he got home from Derek’s, when his dad gets home. “Stiles?”

“Hmm,” Stiles snaps out of his thoughts. “Oh hey dad!” he smiles tiredly, getting up to hug his father.

“What’s up kiddo?” The sheriff asks not unkindly taking in his son’s appearance.

Stiles sighs. “I’m considering getting the bite.”

The sheriff doesn’t respond as he continues to stare at his son for a few moments. “Explain.” He sighs sitting across from the chair his son had been occupying.

Stiles reseats himself staring down at his hands as he picks at the skin around his finger nails. “Back when Scott was first bitten there was a small part of me that was jealous, I mean I… I don’t know how to explain it.”

“You were the one in charge, believe me kid I know.”

“Exactly! Now though he seems to be calling all the shots… and a lot of them are just not right.”

“Stiles what really brought this on?”

“Derek asked me tonight if I would accept the bite.”

“Derek… Hale? Why does he want you to become a wolf?”

“According to him, I have the potential to be an Alpha. He wants me to be his alpha.”

“I thought you said biting makes you a beta.”

“That's what usually happens… Derek said that unlike most people bitten, I already exhibit the signs of an alpha.”

The sheriff stares at his son for several minutes before speaking. “You want this.” Stiles shrugs noncommittally until his dads gaze gets to him and he ends with a short barely there nod. “The day you told me about this…” He starts. “The day I realized it was real, I knew you would be telling me you wanted the bite.”

“What?”

“You were so excited about it, there was this spark in your eyes, a breathless quality in your voice as you tried to explain it all to me.”

“Oh.”

“I hoped you would come to me before doing anything about it…” He pauses looking pained. “When that thing showed up and you kept vanishing I thought maybe you had decided to turn… And then you were suddenly sick and dying and I realized that no you hadn’t become a wolf, you were dying.”

Stiles reaches across the table to his dad’s hands. “I’m still alive!”

The sheriff smiles a little. “Yeah you are… But at the time we didn’t know what it was and all I could think of the whole time was; ‘God, why doesn’t one of those werewolves he’s always with bite him? Why the hell doesn’t Scott’”

Stiles laughs a little. “The thing inside wouldn’t have let them.”

The sheriff nods sadly. “Yeah.”

“What should I do?”

“Stiles you are the smartest kid I know, and as much as I would like to say don’t do it… I think it is probably the safest thing for you.”

Stiles smiles sadly at his dad. “Derek says the younger a person is the easier it is to turn them… Or I would suggest you getting it too.”

The sheriff snorts. “That’s fine for me kid, I don’t want it. Another thing: Derek?”

Stiles laughs. “What? We are friends or something… I mean like over the summer we got closer when I was helping him figure out what was going on.”

The sheriff sighs. “You can’t go for someone your own age?”

“Whoa! Hey who said anything about going for anyone?!” Stiles squawks.

The sheriff rolls his eyes heavenward. “Stiles, I’m your father.”

“What? That… I don’t – what?”

“I’m not going to get into this now… but only because werewolves.” Stiles scowls but it quickly melts into a conflicted expression. “What’s wrong kid? Or are you thinking about Scott?”

“Scott… I mean, like, what if I do it and he gets mad? Or how will he see me if I don’t go to him to be turned – though he would probably turn me down – and how will everyone else take it?”

“Kid, I know Scott’s been your best friend forever but… it’s your choice, not his, not mine, not Derek, or anyone else who thinks it should be theirs.”

“Thanks dad.”

“Yea… Come on lets go get some burgers or something I’m starving!”

“Veggie burgers or no deal.”

The sheriff glowers. “Fine.” Stiles grins widely at his father as they both get up from the table to head out for dinner.

“So, when I’m a wolf will I still have a curfew?”

The sheriff snorts. “You’re still going to be my son, my underage son at that, so yes.”

“But daaaaaaad!” he whines as they head out the front door.

~

4 days later, Friday evening

~

“Stiles?” Derek says a little confused as he answers a knock at his front door.

“Hey, uh look…” Stiles glances around nervously. “Can I come in?”

Derek nods stepping back to let him in. “What’s wrong?”

“I talked to my dad, and spent the last few days deciding what to do…”

“And?”

“I need to know that if something goes wrong, not that I think it will, BUT if it does, you won’t let my dad be alone!”

“I swear!”

Stiles stares into his eyes a few long moments before nodding. “Ok… ok… look I talked to my dad and I decided that if you are up for it tonight is the best time to do this.”

Derek perks up suddenly excited for something he has been missing since before his sister, yea she was an alpha but she was only slightly less clueless than Derek himself about being an alpha. “Great!”

Stiles smiles only a little nervous. “So he gave me the go ahead to just stay here this weekend just in case.” Derek nods.

“Ok good, good, uhm are you hungry or anything or do you just wanna get it over with or…?”

“Anything special that needs to be done? If not I say we get it done first and just go from there.”

Derek nods again stepping closer to Stiles. “Typically the bite is on the persons’ hip as that is where the most skin is… for me to bite you though it, er- needs to be near the heart or at the joint of the neck… It’s a trust thing.”

Stiles can feel a flutter in his chest at Derek’s rambling. “I can understand that.” Quickly he strips off his over shirt and tee. He watches vaguely amused as Derek nearly vibrates where he is standing. “I’m all yours.” He smirks spreading his arms wide.

Derek stills suddenly, gaze zeroing intently on Stiles collar bone, his pupils blowing wide before he is suddenly to fast and Stiles realizes belatedly that Derek has his teeth sunk into the skin near his heart. It shocks a moan from him, Derek responds with his own whining cry.

Stiles vaguely recalls Derek mentioning the bite takes intent and hopes like hell it takes and this wasn’t all for nothing.

It feels like hours have gone by when Derek finally pulls back soothing the abused skin pulling out as much pain from the wound as possible.

Stiles sighs head lolled back.

“Now we wait…” Derek sighs moving to step back from Stiles.

“Don’t move.” Stiles whispers pulling Derek back into him as he continues to stand there panting eyes closed.

Dereks’ own eyes widen a bit as he stares at Stiles, it doesn't stop him from leaning back into the other and closing his eyes. They stay that way for a while, Stiles feet are beginning to ache and his teeth are feeling sensitive.

“Come on big guy lets go sit down.” Derek nods turning quickly towards the couch. “How long do you think it will take for it to happen?”

Derek glances back at Stiles. “I would say by tomorrow we will know for sure…”

“But?”

“But I think you have already begun the change.”

Stiles exhales shakily. “Good.” He pulls out his phone as he heads to the couch. *been bit – shld know more tomorrow*

*how’d it go*

*easier than I thought – you may have been right.*

*no details kid, EVER!*

*lol*

“Dad?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah I told him I would text when I was bit.” Derek nods. It takes Stiles a bit to realize Derek keeps glancing his way almost wistfully. “Come on dude get over here.”

Derek springs across the couch wrapping around Stiles contentedly. “Thank you.”

Stiles sighs. “No worries.”

~

The next day.

~

The rest of the last evening was spent quietly contemplating their lives until it was just too late to be awake any longer. In the morning Stiles can’t stop grumbling.

“What the hell is going on out there?”

Derek turns towards Stiles. “What are you talking about?”

“You can’t hear that?” Stiles whines.

Derek shrugs. “I tune out most noise automatically.”

Stiles sighs grumpily before what he said actually sinks in. “Wait you aren’t hearing anything?”

Derek seems to perk up eyes flashing blue. “Tell me what you hear?”

Stiles stands taller unconsciously flashing his own eyes towards Derek, bright red. “I hear some kind of scraping or something… there are people talking… animals… It worked!?” Derek nods, Stiles gets excited. “Oh my god!”

“Not to put a damper on your good mood but you need an anchor.”

“My dad.”

Derek shrugs. “That may work… I wanna see how well you can control yourself but…”

“But I’m an alpha, the alpha you chose and there could be an issue if you try and stop me if I go out of control you would possibly instinctively defer to me. Meaning we need another alpha… meaning we need to call Scott.” Stiles sighs.

Derek nods. “Basically.”

“So who’s going to tell him? Cause let me just say I don’t wanna have to tell him.”

“Let him figure it out on his own… Also there is a chance you may react to him coming here since he is another alpha and technically not pack.”

Stiles nods. “Well it wouldn't be a test then if everything was so cut and dry.”

Derek pulls out his phone and dials Scott. “Come to the loft.” He hangs up.

Stiles stares at him incredulously for a few seconds. “Really? THAT'S how you call him over? No wonder he always complained about you.”

Derek feels his ears heating up. “I don’t like talking on the phone.”

Stiles nods smirking. “Right I can see that… So do you think I can bench press a Buick yet?”

“What?”

“You know like you and Scott can, does super strength come naturally?”

“I guess maybe, I don’t really know… you can always try picking up something heavy.”

Stiles grins wickedly before catching Derek by surprise and picking him up. It is definitely easier than it should be.

“Stiles put me down.”

“But I’m experimenting.”

Derek rolls his eye crossing his arms over his chest ignoring Stiles holding him aloft.

~

20 minutes later

~

Stiles is still carrying a bemused Derek around, currently he has the wolf sitting on one of his shoulders like a parrot. Despite himself Derek can’t help being a little nostalgic as it reminds him of his family.

It changes from one moment to the next. Stiles is just letting Derek down to go attempt lifting other heavy stuff in the place when Scott comes barreling in the loft.

Derek is a bit shocked by the reaction himself when Stiles grabs him and pushes him into a corner before standing in front of him growling dangerously at Scott.

Scott growls back until it registers who he is growling at. “Stiles?”

Stiles ignores him. Derek tries to step around him which elicits a betrayed whine from Stiles who turns sad wide eyes at him. “Hey it’s ok I’m not going with him.”

Stiles tilts his head as if determining the validity of that statement. He nods slowly but hovers glaring daggers at Scott.

“What the hell is going on Derek?”

“Stiles got the bite last night, and he is an alpha… and currently his wolf sees you as a threat as you are also an alpha… We had called to test his ability to control himself…”

“What??? Why didn't anyone call me if there was a rouge alpha!”

Derek frowns. “Rouge alpha?”

“How else would Stiles have been bit, I know I didn't bite him… How did he become an alpha?”

“I bit him, he is an alpha because that is what he would have been if he had been a born wolf or turned it is part of him.”

Scott attempts to lunge at Derek only to find himself flat on his back with his best friend kneeling over him snarling. “Don’t touch him!”

Scott is frozen on the ground staring fearfully at his best friend.


End file.
